Rise Of The Empire
by Candace Marie
Summary: This is my rewrite of how Anakin and Padme fell in love, how he became Darth Vader. Anakin was never a slave, Padme and Anakin are the same age. Marriages are not denied in the Order, just frowned upon. And Anakin doesn't go on a murdering spree over his mother. Please Read and Review


Star Wars Prequel Trilogy

Episode I: Rise of the Empire

Meeting Her

Anakin Skywalker, Jedi Padawan to Obi-Wan Kenobi, was just about to face the Jedi Trials, he was well on his way to becoming a Jedi Knight. The Jedi were his family. They had been his family, ever since Obi-Wan had found him and brought him to the Temple where he belonged. He had been a young boy of thirteen, making it on his own as a mechanic and a pilot on Tattooine since the death of his mother. He had never known his father. Some of the Jedi called him the Chosen One, but he didn't pay much attention to them, he was doing the best he could to do his duty, to protect those in the galaxy who couldn't protect themselves.

Anakin wasn't political; he only knew what he saw on the HoloNet. They said that the Separatists and the Droid's were preparing for war with the Republic. The Republic in turn had created a Clone Army to counteract the increasing number of droids the Separatists had. It seemed for every droid army the Separatists had the Republic had to counter with more Clones. Anakin knew that if the war ever did take place, it would make his duty, his job as a Jedi that much more difficult. Anakin was not looking forward to a war. Anakin was haunted by strange dreams, dreams he didn't understand at all. Dreams that made little sense, the only thing that did make sense was the girl in them. She was beautiful, she had dark brown hair and brown eyes, and she loved him. She was the one. The one he would spend eternity with. He just had to find her.

Today, his master had told him to meet with a historian. She was studying the Jedi, and with the upcoming war, who better than him to get the world out that they were the good guys.

"Anakin, I trust I don't need to remind you what to say and what not to say?"

"Of course not, Master. I am grateful to the Jedi, to you. If it wasn't for you I don't know where I would be."

"Come now, Anakin, you were a resourceful boy. You have always been incredibly gifted. You have talents that very few people have," Obi-Wan told him, and Anakin's skin darkened into a blush. "You are a gifted pilot and mechanic, and I have never seen anyone stronger within the Force."

"But Master Yoda-"Anakin protested, but Obi-Wan shooed his words away.

"You have been an apt pupil, and you will make a wonderful Knight, and that's the reason the Jedi wants you. They want the historian to know of the good the Jedi does, the good you have done. Was it not you that aided in taking down the smuggling ring?"

"All thanks to your teachings, Master."

"I can only take so much credit," Obi-Wan said, looking down at his chrono. "Well, I'm off to the brave world of politics, don't forget what I said, and May the Force be With You."

"Always, Master," Anakin said, returning to his own rooms. He looked in the mirror and brushed stray lint off of his dark Jedi robes; he slicked back his hair, and looked at his padawan braid. Soon it would be gone and he would be a fill-fledged Jedi Knight, able to stand next to Obi-Wan as equals. He would be able to choose his own missions and not be ordered to attend them, not that he minded but sometimes they just got so boring!

Anakin sighed as he slipped his feet into his newly polished boots and went to meet her in the Jedi Archives. No doubt that due to her status as a Historian she was given special permission to be there. Normally, civilians weren't allowed in the Jedi Temple, though they did give tours for those wishing to become Jedi. Squaring his shoulders, Anakin headed toward the Archives, not oblivious to the whispers about him. It seems they had uncovered an old prophecy and some thought that he could possibly be their Chosen One, their Son of Sons, Anakin wasn't so sure. Anakin ignored them, and then he saw her, the girl from his dreams. She was as beautiful as he had always imagined. She was wearing a dress of blue and purple, with her hair braided, and yet swept away from his face. He was speechless. She smiled up at him, and it was the most beautiful smile he had ever seen.

"Anakin Skywalker, I presume," she said looking at him. "It says here that you are a Jedi padawan," she said to him.

"Did I keep you waiting long?" he asked her.

"No, not at all. You are on time, I was early," she said with a smile.

"And you are?" he asked her. She laughed.

"How silly of me, I am Historian Padme Amidala."

"That's a lovely name," he said, his eyes twinkling as he flirted with her.

"What does it mean to be a Padawan?" she asked him.

"The technical level is Padawan Learning, it means that you have been chosen by a Knight or Master of the Order, but haven't taken the Trials," he explained to her.

"How do you feel about the impending war?" she continued as she scribbled, after putting back on her glasses.

"You have beautiful eyes," he told her.

"Padawan Skywalker…please."

"How I feel isn't important," Anakin told her. "I will do my duty, as a Jedi it's our responsibility to fight for those that can't fight for themselves. I'm not a murderer, and I'm not a politician, we appreciate all forms of life. I'm not here to advocate or to tell you that this war is a bad idea. If the Senate votes to go to war, then I will go to war. It's as simple as that."

"But what about the Cause?" she asked.

"This War will see people on both sides dead, Historian. No matter who wins, there will be tragedies on both sides. I will fight, and I will do my duty, and right now my duty is to answer your questions." Padme got quiet for a moment.

"Padawan Skywalker, you didn't want to be here did you?" she asked, softly.

"Please, call me Anakin."

"Anakin, please call me Padme."

"I wasn't thrilled about it," he admitted, "until I saw you. I've seen you before, you are the most beautiful creature I've ever seen," he told her and she blushed.

"I bet you say that to all the girls."

"Padme, I'm a Jedi I cannot lie. As a Jedi we are bound by a Code of Honor. We are to be honest, we are to protect all forms of life, and we are to negotiate as peaceful as possible," he explained to her. "We are to use Force only when necessary, and if it's necessary then I have no problem in brandishing my lightsaber," he admitted.

"You speak well for a Jedi."

"I'm not a Jedi yet," he reminded her, "Someday, I hope to be as strong and wise as Master Obi-Wan and Master Yoda," he told her.

"I'm sure you will. Just one more question, Anakin."

"Anything," he told her, flashing his trademark Skywalker grin.

"How did you come to be a Jedi."

"When I was nine my mother died, I'm not sure what she died of, she was just dead. After that I had to figure out how to support myself, so I did odd jobs, I was a pretty good mechanical and pilot, and there's always someone willing to pay to fix something. I got cheated often, people out there they see some kid and they want to take advantage," Anakin shrugged, "Anyway, Master Obi-Wan was on a mission to free some of the slaves. I always wanted to free them myself, so I had a lot of the information he was looking for. Master Obi-Wan says it was the will of the Force that we met. He actually tried to mind-trick me," Anakin said with a laugh, "But I'm too strong willed for that, and I didn't mind giving him the information. He tested my blood, and told me that if I wanted to I could become a Jedi, I had always wanted too, but stuck on a dustball like that, and without the credits…" Anakin trailed off, "Obi-Wan saved me, I've learned so much with the Jedi."

"Your really close to him aren't you?" Padme asked.

"He's the closest thing I've ever had to a father," Anakin answered honestly.

"Well, I think I have enough for now."

"Make me sound good?" Anakin asked.

"You are good, I couldn't make you any other way," she said, as she took off her glasses, and collected her things. Anakin frowned, she was going to leave.

"Have lunch with me? I could make it here, in the mess hall? Give you more of an insight into the Jedi."

"I can't," she told him, "I'm engaged," she said revealing an engagement right he hadn't seen before.


End file.
